1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control technology for mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control method and system in which a control device receiving an urgent request for help remotely controls a help-requesting device through a server and acquires information on surroundings of the help-requesting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With modern scientific technologies being advanced dramatically, various mobile devices such as a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and a smart phone have become increasingly popularized. Recent mobile devices are provided with various optionally useful functions and applications as well as their inherent and essential functions. One of additive functions is an SOS service for users who are in danger, had an accident or involved in any other type of emergency.
When any emergency situation occurs, a user who carries a mobile device available for a SOS service of the related art may try to transmit an urgent request for help or to output an alert sound by pressing a hot key or any other prescribed keys. The transmitted urgent request or the output alert sound is merely a method for asking for other people's help or gives a warning of a dangerous person. However, the SOS service of the related art may not provide any information about the user's emergency situations.